


Wielki Plan Jasona (czyli jak umówić się ze Słodkim Azjatą)

by ZashiSenshino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuri Plisetsky, Cameo by Jean-Jaques Leroy, Future Fic, Humor, I don't know how to tag so I've just put same stuff in translation as in original, Identity Reveal, Lilia has no chill, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Translation, Unrequited Crush, hockey players, polish, smitten married Viktuuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZashiSenshino/pseuds/ZashiSenshino
Summary: Jason Hesling, młody, uzdolniony hokeista, wschodząca gwiazda Białych Tygrysów Detroit oraz model na pół etatu, o uśmiechu rzucającym na kolana zarówno mężczyzn, jak i kobiety. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ktoś zdołał przykuć jego uwagę – aż spotkał pewnego Słodkiego Azjatę w Lodowym Zamku Detroit, decydując, że zostanie on jego następnym chłopakiem.W tym czasie prawdziwy Biały Tygrys(TM) bawi się przednio oglądając, jak nadzwyczaj pretensjonalna podróba JJ-a usiłuje oczarować kompletnie nieświadomego, szczęśliwie zamężnego Katsudona.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jason's Master Plan (to dating the Cute Asian Guy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982265) by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu). 



Nie, żeby Jason nie był szczęśliwy, że system chłodzenia na jego klubowym lodowisku był odnawiany; nie zrozumcie go źle. Nie był jednak zadowolony, będąc zmuszonym do przedarcia się przez całe miasto w celu dostania się na nowe lodowisko. „Lodowy Zamek Detroit”, naprawdę – co to za nazwa? Jeszcze z liceum pamiętał jeden trening w tym miejscu. Być może nazwa się zmieniła, jednak z pewnością nie zmieniły się śmierdzące szatnie z farbą odpadającą ze ścian, ani technologia rodem ze średniowiecza. Być może z tego względu lodowisko nazwano „zamkiem”? Jason zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, skręcając w lewo według instrukcji GPS.

 - Dotarłeś do celu – poinformował go miękki, kobiecy głos. Nareszcie.

Zaparkował swoje Porsche na niemal pustym parkingu i rozprostował plecy, po czym wziął swoją torbę treningową i upewnił się, że zamknął samochód – jego dumę i radość. Odwrócił się w stronę budynku, na widok którego opadła mu szczęka. Okej, to… to z pewnością nie była ta sama stara, rozpadająca się ruina. Ktokolwiek kupił to miejsce, musiał wsadzić kupę szmalu w jego modernizację. Jason miał nadzieję, że samo lodowisko zostało potraktowane podobnie. 

Znak na drzwiach informował gości o zamknięciu obiektu ze względu na odbywający się trening. „Aby znaleźć aktualne informacje o godzinach otwarcia oraz rezerwacji, zapraszamy na ZamekDetroit.com oraz naszą stronę na Facebooku (Lodowy Zamek Detroit).” Wywracając oczami, Jason popchnął drzwi. We wnętrzu panowała ta sama szaro-niebieska kolorystyka, co na zewnątrz budynku. 

Całość prezentowała się nawet ładnie, to trzeba było przyznać. W recepcji nikogo nie było, więc Jason wzruszył ramionami i kierując się znakami, udał się do szatni męskiej. 

 - Hej! – Kiwnął głową na kolegów z drużyny. Odpowiedzieli mu przyjaznymi pomrukami i kolejnymi kiwnięciami. 

 - Hejka, Jay! – Wyszczerzył się Mike. – Co myślisz? Słodko, prawda? – zapytał, rozkładając ramiona i wskazując na przestrzeń wokół. 

 - Nie jest źle – przyznał Jason, wybierając luźny, pozornie nieporuszony ton, choć w rzeczywistości zdecydowanie był pod wrażeniem. Mike prychnął. 

 - A widziałeś lodowisko? Zwiększyli je do rozmiarów olimpijskich! I mają tę super szybką rolbę, wiesz, tę, której używali na Mistrzostwach w zeszłym roku; a ta nowa technologia chło… - Jason zagłuszył go, zakładając swój sprzęt hokejowy. 

Kilka minut później do pomieszczenia wpadł trener, policzył ich szybko i rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Thomasowi, który wciąż nie był gotowy. Trener Tony _nienawidził_ spóźniania się z pełną pasją. 

 - Dobrze, mamy wszystkich. Zbierajcie tyłki na lód; nie mam na was całego dnia! – krzyknął, ile sił w płucach. 

 - Ktoś ma tu dobry humor… - rzucił kapitan drużyny gdy miał pewność, że Tony nie mógł go  słyszeć. Białe Tygrysy Detroit kiwnęły głowami w zgodzie.

 

* * *

 

 

Trening poszedł im dobrze; nawet Tony przyznał to za pośrednictwem szybkiego Kiwnięcia Uznania, co z jego strony stanowiło nie lada komplement. Jason był wyczerpany, lecz usatysfakcjonowany poczuciem dobrze wykonanej roboty. 

Niewielka publiczność, złożona z garstki najbardziej zagorzałych fanów drużyny, kilku reporterów oraz mniej lub bardziej sekretnych wielbicieli poszczególnych zawodników, zaczęła klaskać z entuzjazmem na gwizdek sygnalizujący koniec treningu, a następnie zebrała się wzdłuż bandy by zrobić sobie zdjęcia ze swoimi idolami i/lub poprosić ich o autografy. W sekrecie znużony, Jason przywdział swój słynny Czarujący Uśmiech #3 i z przyzwyczajenia rozejrzał się wśród niewielkiego tłumu w poszukiwaniu kogoś choć trochę interesującego. Jego uwagę przykuła samotna postać z samego tyłu – młody, uroczy Azjata o czarnych włosach, w kujońskich okularkach. Siedział sam na jednej z ławek, pozornie pochłonięty przez ekran telefonu. Aww; był zbyt nieśmiały, by podejść bliżej – jak uroczo!

 - Hej – Jason szturchnął Willa – obczaj mojego przyszłego faceta. (Miał słabość do nieśmiałych, okej? Nie sposób go winić.) 

 - Mówisz? – Will uniósł znacząco brew. – A jeśli nie interesują go panowie? 

_ Sam się o to prosił.  _

 - Spaghetti też nie jest zbyt elastyczne. Do czasu, gdy nie jest mokre. – Will zawył i odwrócił się od niego. 

 - Nie mam z tym człowiekiem nic wspólnego! Nawet go nie znam! – poinformował wszystkich głośno. 

Reszta zaśmiała się, przyzwyczajona do przekomarzań Willa i Jasona, i powróciła do ignorowania obu. 

 - Ale serio, Jay; gość jest pewnie zajęty. 

 - Jeśli przez kogoś choć w połowie tak ładnego, mogę rozważyć trójkącik – zadeklarował Jason z gigantycznym uśmiechem. Jak było do przewidzenia, zarobił w ten sposób kolejny wyj od kapitana.

 - Życzę ci, abyś pewnego dnia spotkał kogoś, kto zjedzie cię od góry do dołu. Zapamiętaj moje słowa. 

 - Mhm, jasne. – _Halo_ , Jason był zdecydowanie najprzystojniejszym facetem w drużynie Białych Tygrysów; jeśli nie w całej cholernej lidze hokejowej. Pracował jako model, na łzy dziewic tego świata! Sponsorzy _bili się_ o szansę zaproponowania mu kontraktu. Poza tym, pewność siebie jest sexy, a tej mu zdecydowanie nie brakowało. 

Plan był prosty i idioto-odporny: 

  1. Podejść do chłopaka, uśmiechnąć się, zaproponować autograf;
  2. Zapytać o imię do dedykacji;
  3. Dopisać swój numer telefonu, narysować małe serduszko, mrugnąć zalotnie i odejść. Złapać na haczyk, pociągnąć wędkę i wynurzyć z wody.



 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri podniósł wzrok z irytacją widząc, jak jeden z graczy hokejowych szedł w ich stronę z kompletnie fałszywym, medialnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który prawdopodobnie uważał za czarujący. (Z ostatniej chwili: nie był.) 

 - Hej – przywitał ich obu, szybko przerzucając uwagę na Katsudona. 

 - Cześć – odpowiedział Katsudon. W zamian otrzymał kolejny sztuczny, zalotny uśmiech, na widok którego Yuri miał ochotę dać mu w mordę. 

 - Autograf?

 - Jasne. – Katsudon odpowiedział uśmiechem i wyłowił z torby długopis oraz notatnik. Następnie, ku zdziwieniu hokeisty, podpisał się na pustej stronie, wyrwał ją i mu podał. 

Yuri przygryzł wargę i zasłonił usta dłonią, rozpaczliwie usiłując powstrzymać śmiech. 

 - Jay! Idziesz czy nie? – zawołał ktoś z jego drużyny. Telefon Katsudona zadzwonił. 

 - Przepraszam, ale muszę odebrać. _Da, Vitya?_

Kompletnie osłupiały, wadliwy duplikat JJ-a kiwnął głową jak z automatu, następnie odwracając się by złapać drużynę, ściskając w ręce kartkę podpisaną przez kogoś, kogo najwyraźniej kompletnie nie znał. 

Gdy trzy minuty później Katsudon skończył rozmawiać, Yuri wciąż umierał ze śmiechu. 

 

* * *

 

 

W domu Jason rozwinął otrzymaną kartkę papieru. 

_ „Powodzenia, #16!”  _

Pod spodem jakieś niemożliwe do rozszyfrowania wzorki, które – jak zgadywał – były prawdopodobnie podpisem po chińsku lub japońsku. _Że co._ Najwyraźniej chłopak był sławny. Problem w tym, że Jay kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, kim mógł on być. A jeżeli Słodki Azjata myślał, że Jay był jego fanem, nie mógł ot tak zapytać go o imię. Jednak, z drugiej strony, znaczyło to, że łatwo będzie sprawić, by słodziak zaczął mówić o… czymkolwiek, z czego był znany? (Jason, dla przykładu, zawsze chętnie rozmawiał o hokeju, zawsze z zainteresowanymi fanami.) To nie mogło być aż tak trudne. Z pewnością pojawi się okazja, przy której uroczy, nieśmiały słodkooki da jakąś wskazówkę – coś, co Jason mógłby wygooglować, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Miał ochotę poklepać samego siebie po ramieniu. To była dobra strategia. Nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego spotkania.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnając w stronę recepcji, Jason zastanawiał się, jakby to ująć. Powinien zapytać bruneta, czy umie jeździć na łyżwach? Musiał umieć, w końcu pracował na lodowisku…

Gdy Jason spotkał Słodkiego Azjatę po raz następny, siedział on w recepcji Zamku Detroit.  _Kurwa_. Czyli słodziak był pracownikiem lodowiska. Więc został po treningu tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, czy wszyscy wyszli oraz by zająć się lodowiskiem. Czy on w ogóle interesował się hokejem? Cholera, tym razem faktycznie na Jaya czekało sporo roboty… Ale nie można było zaprzeczyć, że Jason Hesling kochał wyzwania. On dla nich  _żył_. Hokeista uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do recepcjonisty, kierując się w stronę szatni. Bardzo chciałby zatrzymać się i móc pogadać przez chwilę, ale nie zostało mu dużo czasu do rozpoczęcia treningu. Cóż, z pewnością czekało na niego wiele innych okazji. Może mógłby zapytać o rezerwację lodowiska na trening indywidualny? To wydawałby się dobry sposób na przełamanie lodów…

W szatni Will rzucił mu na głowę przepocony podkoszulek w ramach kary za wleczenie się.

 - Przestań już rozmyślać na temat dupy recepcjonisty i weź się w końcu ubierz!

 - Hm? – Dołączył się Mike. – O co chodzi z dupą recepcjonisty?

 - Czy ty  _widziałeś_  tę dupę? Wiesz, no homo; ale trzeba przyznać, że ma całkiem przyzwoity tyłek – wycedził Pete. – No co? Jestem dupiarzem.

 - Coś pomyliłeś, stary. – Martin nawet nie podniósł wzroku, skupiając się na sznurowaniu łyżew. – Miałeś na myśli „jestem dupkiem”. – W powietrzu poszybował kolejny przepocony podkoszulek.

 - Zapłacisz mi za to! Poczekaj no tylko!

 - Gimbusiarnia. – Jason wywrócił oczami. – Tak czy owak, z dala od recepcjonisty i jego dupy, rozumiemy się? Jest mój.

 - Jak rozumiem, obrączka na jego prawej dłoni również jest twoja? – Mike uniósł brew.

 - Obrączki ślubne nosi się na lewej ręce – poprawił go Will, mając doświadczenie osoby po ślubie. – Na prawej są tylko ozdobą.

 - Może w jego kraju…

 - Hesling! A ty czemu jeszcze nie gotowy? – ryknął stojący w drzwiach Tony. Jasonowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy; skończył się ubierać w mgnieniu oka. – Gdzie jest Steven?

 - Pękła mu opona; kazał przekazać, że spóźni się pół godziny – zdał raport Mike. Tony mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

 - Trudno, zaczniemy bez niego. Jason, znajdź sobie kogoś do ćwiczeń.

„Kogoś”? To znaczy, kogokolwiek chciał? Jason wpadł na  _wspaniały_  pomysł.

 - Trenerze, mogę pięć minut? – Zarobił bardzo niemiłe spojrzenie od Tony’ego.

 - Na lodzie za pięć minut; jeśli nie, możesz nie wracać. Zrozumiano?

 - Bardzo wyraźnie, trenerze!

Gnając w stronę recepcji, Jason zastanawiał się, jakby to ująć. Powinien zapytać bruneta, czy umie jeździć na łyżwach? Musiał umieć, w końcu pracował na lodowisku…  _Hmmm_ …

Gdy Jay podszedł do recepcji, Słodki Azjata podniósł wzrok znad komputera.

 - W czymś pomóc? – Czas na Uśmiech Zwycięzcy #4.

 - Być może. Miałbyś dziesięć minut? Widzisz, zaczynamy rozgrzewkę i gość z którym zazwyczaj ćwiczę trochę się spóźni. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi go zastąpić do czasu, aż przyjdzie? Nie powinno to zająć zbyt długo… - „Powiedz tak, powiedz tak,  _powiedz tak…_ ”

Chłopak mrugnął kilkukrotnie ze zdziwienia.

 - Przepraszam, ale obawiam się, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia o hokeju. – Jason pokręcił głową ze zrozumieniem.

 - Nienienienie, jeszcze nie gramy; to tylko rozgrzewka. Twoim głównym zadaniem będzie zagradzanie mi drogi, żebym mógł cię wymijać. – „Pamiętaj o oczach szczeniaczka”. – Tylko jakieś dziesięć minut. To znaczy, jeśli jesteś zajęty, to oczywiście rozumiem…

 - W porządku. – „Naprawdę? Tak!”. Jason zdołał powstrzymać swój gest zwycięstwa. – Daj mi tylko chwilę; przebiorę się. – Jason kiwnął głową.

 - Oczywiście. Dziękuję ci bardzo, jestem ci winien przysługę! Spotkamy się na lodowisku? – To było  _fantastyczne_! Nie tylko miał okazję zaprezentować swoje szaleńcze umiejętności gry w hokeja; miał również pretekst, by zaprosić Słodkiego Azjatę na kawę lub coś w tym stylu. W ramach podziękowań, rzecz jasna. Podreptał w stronę lodowiska radosnym krokiem. Na szczęście, reszta wciąż się rozciągała. Jason ogłosił swój fenomenalny plan (ignorując porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i przewroty oczami ze strony reszty drużyny oraz widoczne rozdrażnienie Tony’ego) i szybko do nich dołączył.

Nie musiał czekać długo; Słodki Azjata przybył moment po tym, jak weszli na lód. Czarne spodnie sportowe opinały jego nogi w bardzo przyjemny dla oka sposób, całość dopełniała prosta, szara bluza z długimi rękawami. Na jej plecach widniał napis „Sprzęt Łyżwiarski Nishigori – Tester Jakości”, Jason był więc nieziemsko szczęśliwy, że nie zrobił z siebie debila pytając słodziaka, czy jeździ na łyżwach. Uniknął strzału w kolano.

Witając się nieśmiałym machnięciem dłoni, chłopak szybko, lecz starannie rozciągnął mięśnie (Jason był pod wrażeniem, jak  _bardzo_ był rozciągliwy). Will zauważył, gdzie powędrowała uwaga Jasona i zaczął go drażnić, jednak szybko zauważył, że uwaga całej drużyny momentalnie skupiła się na Azjacie w chwili, gdy wszedł na lodowisko.

 - Ech, coś nie tak? – zapytał brunet niepewnie.

 - Jesteś pewien co do tych babskich łyżew? – Jeśli chcesz zawsze mieć w swoim towarzystwie kogoś, kto powie coś durnego, wybierz Pete’a. Facet nie miał żadnego filtrowania zawartości na ścieżce mózg-usta. Słodki Azjata przekrzywił głowę i zamrugał w szczerym zdumieniu.

 - W moich łyżwach nie ma niczego… „babskiego”. – Jason był w stanie dostrzec, skąd wzięło się stwierdzenie kolegi; jego łyżwy były czarne, miały czarne sznurówki i srebrne ostrza.Problem w tym, że te właśnie ostrza były… cóż, jak to ujął Pete, „babskie”.

 - Dobra, dość pogaduszek. Zostawcie tę dyskusję na później. Pary, już! – Jason nigdy wcześniej nie był tak uradowany wiecznym brakiem cierpliwości Tony’ego.

Było dość oczywiste, że uroczy pracownik lodowiska nigdy w życiu nie trzymał kija hokejowego; miał jednak zaskakujące dobre oko i niemal perfekcyjnie skopiował poprawny chwyt. Udało mu się nawet przyjąć odpowiednią, pochyloną pozycję, jednak gdy kilka minut później przestał się na niej koncentrować, wyprostował się, jakby połknął kij od miotły. Mimo „babskich” łyżew był niezwykle szybki i miał wyśmienity refleks. Jason od wieków nie bawił się tak dobrze. Gdy Tony kazał im jeździć z jednego końca lodowiska na drugi, Jason pomyślał, że powinien ostrzec chłopaka, czego mógł się spodziewać. Cóż – i tak było już na to za późno.

 -  _Skok_! – wrzasnął Tony, klaszcząc w dłonie. Białe Tygrysy Detroit skoczyły, podnosząc ociężale łyżwy kilkanaście centymetrów w górę i lądując ułamek sekundy później.

Słodki Azjata zrobił cholerny  _piruet_  w powietrzu i wylądował, chwiejąc się lekko. (W tym momencie nawet Tony’emu opadła szczęka.)

 - Hej, Katsudon! Stało ci się coś? Zadzwonić do Viktora? – Długowłosy blondyn, którego Jason chyba już wcześniej widział, pojawił się ni stąd ni zowąd przy pandzie i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na nieco zmartwionego.

 - Jest okej, Yura – zapewnił go Słodki Azjata („Ha, Catsdon!”).

 - Więc co  _to_ , do diabła, miało być? – Yura skrzyżował ręce wyzywająco. Ku zaskoczeniu Jasona, Catsdon zaczerwienił się, opuszczając wzrok.

 - Wiem, że to było niezdarne, ale usłyszałem „skok”, więc skoczyłem instynktownie, mimo że nie miałem wystarczającej prędkości.

 _Co_? Niezdarne? W którym świecie równoległym coś takiego mogłoby być nazwane  _niezdarnym_? A ten cały Yura nawet nie zaprotestował; jedynie przybrał wyraz twarzy, którym spokojnie mógłby konkurować z Tonym pod względem niewerbalnego okazywania rozczarowania. W odpowiedzi Catsdon przejechał na sam środek lodowiska, zyskując na prędkości, a następnie  _poszybował_  w górę, obrócił się  _trzy razy_ , po czym wylądował z gracją na jednej nodze, z rękoma ułożonymi w jakiejś dziwnej pozie tanecznej, która, mimo że powinna wyglądać niedorzecznie, w jego wykonaniu sprawiała wrażenie eleganckiej.  _Co to, do jasnej cholery, miało być?_

 - Lepiej? – zapytał Yury.

 - O wiele. Tak czy owak, co ty odwalasz? Szukasz znajomych wśród  _hokeistów_? – Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział słowo „hokeiści” przypominało Jasonowi sposób, w jaki jego młodsza siostra mówiła „robale”. Nie podobał mu się ton głosu Yury; nie podobał mu się ani trochę.

 - Zastępuję jakiegoś spóźnialskiego, który, jak mi się wydaje, właśnie przyszedł.

Faktycznie; Steve stał przy wejściu. Sądząc po jego oszołomionym wyrazie twarzy, on również był świadkiem tego niemożliwego skoku. Catsdon obrócił się w stronę Białych Tygrysów z przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy.

 - Miło było was spotkać. Udanego treningu – powiedział jadąc tyłem w stronę wyjścia, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jason patrzył, jak zakładał ochraniacze na ostrza i poszedł za Yurą do pomieszczenia opatrzonego tabliczką „TYLKO DLA PRACOWNIKÓW”, którego Jason nie zauważył wcześniej. W tym czasie Tony kończył ochrzaniać Steve’a i drużyna wróciła do treningu. Jason zanotował w myślach by wygooglować Catsdona, usiłując skupić się na krążku.  _Był łyżwiarzem figurowym. Jak widać, cholernie dobrym. To by wyjaśniało autograf. Oraz babskie łyżwy._

 - Hesling! Patrz, co robisz, albo złaź z lodu!

 - Sorki, Trenerze!


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigdy nie bagatelizujcie nieświadomości Yuuriego Katsuki-Nikiforova.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Jason zrobił po powrocie do domu, było wygooglowanie hasła „Catsdon”. Sprawdzał wiele możliwych zapisów, jednak durna wyszukiwarka ciągle poprawiała słowo na „katsudon”, który najwyraźniej był czymś w rodzaju japońskiego kotleta lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. Sprawdził również „katsudon łyżwiarstwo figurowe”, ale jedyne artykuły po angielsku były o… inspiracji erotycznej? Co, do diabła? Nie mając zbytnio chęci odnalezienia związku między kotletami a erotyką (czy tym bardziej do oglądania jakichś dziwnych nagrań o tytułach pokroju „Gorące Źródła na Lodzie” lub „Najsmaczniejszy Kotlet Wieprzowy Spośród Wszystkich”), zamknął przeglądarkę i przeciągnął się w krześle z westchnieniem porażki. Najwyraźniej „Catsdon” był pseudonimem. Być może katsudon to ulubiona potrawa słodziaka, lub coś w ten deseń. Tak czy owak, w żaden sposób nie zmieniało to faktu, że Jason wciąż nie znał jego imienia.

 

* * *

 

Krzesła w recepcji były nieludzko wręcz wygodne, więc, rzecz jasna, Yuri przyznawał się do jednego z nich za każdym razem, gdy musiał się uczyć lub zrobić coś bardziej konkretnego na zajęcia. Z podręcznikiem w dłoni odsunął się od lady, pozwalając Katsudonowi zająć się klientelą, i rozłożył się na krześle, nie biorąc pod uwagę wydajności pracy wykonywanej w takiej pozycji ani zasad odpowiedniej postawy. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał to na głos, ale lubił ciche towarzystwo Katsudona. Poza tym; jeśli Yuri czegoś nie rozumiał, on potrafił wytłumaczyć mu to lepiej, niż większość wykładowców. Mówiąc krótko, Yuri cieszył się cichym i spokojnym popołudniem – co  _oczywiście_ oznaczało, że jakiś idiota musiał je zniszczyć.

 - Cześć znowu!

Podpowiedź: egocentryczny JJ 2.0. Dlaczego jego obecność go nie zdziwiła? (Drań miał na sobie kurtkę drużyny. Za każdym razem, gdy Yuri widział to logo, rozważał kupienie całej drużyny tylko po to, by zmienić ich pieprzoną nazwę. W końcu ile mogła kosztować drużyna hokejowa?)

 - Dzień dobry, miło cię znowu widzieć. – Katsudon zapewne miło się uśmiechał. Zawsze uśmiechał się do klientów. Hokeista swobodnie oparł się o ladę, tak, jakby był u siebie. Na ten widok Yuriemu zjeżył się włos na głowie; przynajmniej w znaczeniu metaforycznym.

 - Pytanie: czy mógłbym zarezerwować lodowisko? Będę starał dostać się do Czerwonoskrzydłych* i chciałbym być w dobrej formie.

Nie, żeby Yuri wiedział cokolwiek o hokeju, ale założyłby się o swoje łyżwy, że ci cali Czerwonoskrzydli byli jakąś całkiem grubą drużyną i jakakolwiek realna szansa dostania się do niej powinna być uznana za robiące wrażenie osiągnięcie. Niestety, Katsudon wiedział o hokeju jeszcze mniej, niż Yuri.

 - Oczywiście! – Katsudon podał mu kartkę z informacjami bez drgnięcia powieki. – To nasze ceny oraz informacje na temat rezygnacji. – Palant nawet nie rzucił oka ta treść.

 - W porządku. Są może jakieś wolne godziny w przyszłym tygodniu? – Po kilku kliknięciach myszką Katsudon kiwnął głową.

 - Najwcześniej mogę zaproponować środę rano między dziesiątą a dwunastą, lub po południu między piętnastą a siedemnastą. – Klon JJ-a wyciągnął telefon, najpewniej po to, by sprawdzić kalendarz.

 - Oj, środa nie będzie zbyt dobra; mam wtedy sesję zdjęciową dla Gucciego.

Yuri przewrócił wzrokiem, chichocząc bezdźwięcznie. Choć dość łatwo było uwierzyć, że Pan Nadmuchane Ego faktycznie miał mieć sesję dla Gucciego, Katsudon brał udział w zbyt wielu sesjach dla marek o prestiżu znacznie większym niż Gucci, by zostać tą informacją oczarowanym. „Musisz próbować bardziej, pozerze”.

 - W takim wypadku następne wolne godziny to czwartek po południu, od trzynastej do osiemnastej.

Tak, był to dzień wolny Yuriego; coś, z czego zazwyczaj się nie cieszył, ale tym razem odwiedzał go Beka, więc ten jeden raz nie miał nic przeciwko (aż tak).

Fałszywy Biały Tygrys uśmiechnął się anielsko.

 - Wspaniale. Mogę w takim razie zrobić rezerwację od czternastej do szesnastej?

 - Oczywiście. Podasz mi swoje pełne imię? – Anielski uśmiech nieco zrzedł; hokeista zapewne spodziewał się, że zostanie rozpoznany.

 - Hesling, Jason Jonathan.

Yuri zakrztusił się, trzęsąc się z ledwie powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Czy istniało jakieś wielkie prawo wszechświata gwarantujące, że jeżeli dziecko posiada dwie literki J w inicjałach, to wyrośnie na egocentrycznego dupka? Yuri zdecydował się ochrzcić pozera JJ Van Helsing, ponownie niemal wybuchając śmiechem na samą myśl. Przegapił przez to część konwersacji – gdy odzyskał zdolność rozumienia ich słów, Katsudon zapytał idioty, czym będzie płacił.

 - Kartą – powiedział JJ Van Helsing; Yuri doszedł do wniosku, że spokojnie mógłby dorabiać jako wróżka: totalnie przewidział, że debil wyciągnie złotą American Express. – Oj, chwilkę; nie ta karta. – Okej, tego nie przewidział. – Mógłbym użyć tej? – Och. Oczywiście, że narcystyczny egomaniak jego pokroju miał kartę z własną grafiką, to jest zdjęciem siebie trzymającego jakieś trofeum. Naprawdę? Karta „spójrz, jestem bogaty!”, a zaraz po niej „spójrz, jestem mistrzem!”? Ten człowiek chyba nie miał złudzeń, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób subtelny, prawda? Jednak, cóż; Katsudon nie poznałby się na subtelności gdyby ta podeszła i kopnęła go w tyłek, więc Yuri niechętnie dał JJ-owi kilka punktów ulgowych za chęci. Rzecz jasna, Katsudon nawet nie przyjrzał się karcie przed zeskanowaniem jej i oddaniem.

 - Okej, to twój paragon i potwierdzenie. Podpisz się tu; i tutaj. Dziękuję. Jeśli coś się stanie i będziesz musiał zmienić godzinę, po prostu zadzwoń na ten numer.

 - Dzięki. Czy przypadkiem może jest to  _twój_ numer?

Naprawdę? Czy on uważał to pytanie za będące jakkolwiek na miejscu? Yuri był przekonany, że  _Seung-gil_ potrafił flirtować lepiej.

 - Nie, to numer stacjonarny do biura lodowiska. Ale nie martw się, ktoś zawsze odbierze, nawet, jeśli mnie tu nie będzie.

Nigdy nie bagatelizujcie nieświadomości Yuuriego Katsuki-Nikiforova.

Jednak JJ 2.0 wciąż walczył.

 - Zauważyłem, że zamykacie dziś lodowisko o szesnastej. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zaprosić cię na kawę po zamknięciu, wiesz, w ramach podziękowań za pomoc z rozgrzewką wtedy…

_Niezła próba, kretynie._

 - Oj, nie martw się tym; cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Oto właśnie Katsudon. Zbyt niewinny jak na ten okrutny i bezlitosny świat.

 - Nalegam. Mogę wpaść po ciebie około wpół do siedemnastej? – zapytał z nadzieją.

 - Przepraszam, ale lodowisko będzie jedynie wyłączone z ogólnego dostępu; jest zarezerwowane na trening do dwudziestej pierwszej. Yura trenuje przed Pucharem Francji**.

(Nie, serce Yuria wcale nie zabiło ciut szybciej słysząc nutkę dumy w głosie Katsudona.  _Wcale_. …  _Okej, może i zabiło, szybciej, ale tylko odrobinkę._ )

 - A w sobotę? – Rzecz jasna osoby pokroju JJ-a nie wiedziały, kiedy się poddać. Niestety, konkurs o Puchar Francji zaczynał się w piątek i Katsudon towarzyszył podczas niego Yuriowi razem z Viktorem.

 - W sobotę będziemy we Francji.

 - Okej, więc inaczej: czy pracujesz codziennie? – Yuri prychnął do samego siebie. Katsudon faktycznie pracował niemal codziennie. Poza byciem drugim trenerem Yuria, prowadził też lekcje dla początkujących, doglądał rezerwacji lodowiska i zajmował się sprawami administracyjnymi i finansami. (I dzięki za to niebiosom, ponieważ Viktor i robota papierkowa to słowa, których nie należy łączyć pod żadnym pozorem.)

Katsudon kiwnął niewinnie głową.

 - Generalnie tak. – Dupek westchnął z udawanym zrozumieniem.

 - Rozumiem; właściciel z tych, których chciałoby się nazwać handlarzem niewolników, co? Znam ten typ.

Ściskając się za brzuch, Yuri bezgłośnie zsunął się z krzesła. Czy śmierć z powodu powstrzymywania śmiechu jest możliwa? Ponieważ był bardzo bliski sprawdzenia tego na własnej skórze. Nawet Katsudon nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

 - Mam nadzieję, że nie! Ja jestem właścicielem. Cóż, współwłaścicielem; kupiliśmy to miejsce razem z Viktorem. –  _Twarz JJ-a_! O, Panie; ta twarz!  _Absolutnie bezcenna_!

 - Och. Bardzo cię przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia! Nie chciałem cię urazić!

Oczywiście,  ~~handlarz niewolnikami~~  właściciel lodowiska zapewniał go, że nic się nie stało. Palant pożegnał się, dukając jakąś pospiesznie wymyśloną wymówkę przed ulotnieniem się.

 - Yura? Dlaczego jesteś na podłodze? Zaraz, czy ty płaczesz? Yuri!

Yuri zrobił błąd, którym było spojrzenie na Katsudona. Natychmiast wyobraził go sobie jako właściciela łyżwiarskich niewolników, każącego swoim początkującym uczniom skakać zsynchronizowane toeloopy w rytm trzaśnięć biczem. Nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać, Yuri zadarł głowę w górę i śmiał się, aż zaczął boleć go brzuch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Czerwonoskrzydli – Red Wings; nie mam bladego pojęcia o hokeju, ale jest to prawdziwa drużyna Detroit, wnioskuję, że jedna z silniejszych w kraju. Nazwy normalnie się nie tłumaczy, ale skoro Tygrysy tłumaczę (żeby móc przerzucić nazwę także na Yuriego), dla spójności nazwę tej drużyny także przetłumaczyłam.
> 
> **Puchar Francji – Trophee de France, Trophee Eric Bompard, Internationaux de France: konkurs łyżwiarski z serii Grand Prix, którego nazwy również przeważnie się nie tłumaczy; przetłumaczyłam ją dla ogólnej spójności tekstu.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaprosi Katsudona na „Kings on Ice” – odpowiedział Yuri z niedowierzaniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imię "Beka" mnie śmieszy w polskim. I to bardzo, bardzo.  
> Powieki Beki.  
> Smakosze Kaszy.
> 
> Chciałabym bardzo podziękować Ellenai za pomoc i wychwycenie kilku błędów w poprzednich rozdziałach!

Jason był w pełni świadom, że zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę przed Słodkim Azjatą. Z trudem powstrzymywał chęć kompletnego załamania się, gdy tylko przypominał sobie fragmenty ich rozmowy. Fakt, że następnego dnia miał zobaczyć się z _właścicielem_ lodowiska nie pomagał.

 - Jason, skarbie; przestań się marszczyć, bo ci tak zostanie – zganił go fotograf; Gary, czy tam Jerry.

Hokeista wymusił na twarzy uśmiech. Naprawdę chciał, żeby sesja zdjęciowa dobiegła końca. Zwykle cieszyła go możliwość pozowania, jednak tym razem zupełnie nie był w nastroju. Myśląc racjonalnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedna gafa z jego strony nie spowoduje końca świata. Do diabła; Jason był razem z Willem wtedy, gdy ten pierwszy raz spotkał Heidi, wylewając lampkę szampana na jej sukienkę. Był z nim również cztery lata później, gdy dwójka przysięgała sobie miłość, wierność i że się nie opuszczą aż do śmierci. Teraz tamto spotkanie było powodem do śmiechu. Być może on i Słodki Azjata w przyszłości również będą się śmiać z tych dziwnych sytuacji między nimi. I kto wie – cały ten cyrk z „handlarzem niewolników” brzmiał jak coś, co w bardzo ciekawy sposób można by było wykorzystać w sypialni… Jason czym prędzej zmusił się do przerwania tego toku myśli; to naprawdę nie był dobry moment. Przerwa dobiegała końca – przyglądając się Gary’emu (Jerry’emu?) rozpływającemu się nad „organicznymi ciasteczkami bezglutenowymi z kawałkami czekolady ~~z wolnego wybiegu~~ marki wspierającej uczciwy handel” wpadł na pewien pomysł. Jedzenie byłoby wspaniałym prezentem! Z pewnością świeżo upieczone muffinki lub pączki z rodzinnej piekarni byłyby dobrym sposobem na przeprosiny. Owszem, Jason przeprosił już wcześniej (a Słodki Azjata był w tej kwestii nadzwyczaj miły zapewniając, że nic się nie stało), ale – przez żołądek do serca, prawda?

Gdy Gary/Jerry ogłosił koniec przerwy i poprosił wszystkich o powrót na miejsca, Jason był w stanie uśmiechnąć się szczerze.

 

* * *

 

Miał zamiar zatrzymać się w piekarni i kupić kilka muffinek. Miał zamiar dać je Słodkiemu Azjacie jeszcze ciepłe. Zdecydowanie _nie miał_ zamiaru wbiegać po schodach Zamku Detroit z pustymi rękami, rzucając co chwilę przekleństwami, ciągnąc za sobą Willa i będąc ponad trzydzieści minut spóźnionym na godzinę, którą sam wybrał. 

 - Tak bardzo przepraszam; był jakiś wypadek, utknęliśmy w korku, a nie zapisałem numeru, który mi podałeś – przeprosił Jason, próbując złapać oddech. – Rezerwacja wciąż jest ważna?

 - Tak – Słodki Azjata uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, niczym anioł – a nawet macie szczęście; nikt nie zarezerwował lodowiska od razu po was, więc możecie zostać pół godziny dłużej.

Ten człowiek był zbyt dobry, aby być prawdziwym.

 

* * *

 

Chwilę po tym, gdy Beka rzucił się na sofę Yuria, Zoyenka rozgościła się na jego kolanach i zaczęła mruczeć. Yuri nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i zrobił im pospiesznie zdjęcie, z myślą o przyszłych pokoleniach. Kolejny dowód na to, że koty potrafiły perfekcyjnie ocenić czyjś charakter. Biorąc pod uwagę tylko Zoyę: lubiła Katsudona; uwielbiała zostawiać sierść na niedorzecznie drogich ubraniach Viktora; a teraz – natychmiast zaprzyjaźniła się z Beką. Wnioski? Yuri śmiało założyłby się, że zaczęłaby syczeć na widok JJ-a; obu JJ-ów.

Powieki Beki zaczęły powoli opadać, gdy głaskał kicię.

 - Hej, bez takich mi tutaj! Znasz zasady, zero snu do zachodu słońca. – Był to sprawdzony sposób Yuria na poradzenie sobie z jet lagiem; nie trzeba mówić, że po dwudziestoczterogodzinnej podróży zombie-Otabek nie był zachwycony. – Oj, weź przestań. To tylko trzy godziny. Weź prysznic, obudzi cię trochę. Później możemy się przejść, pokażę ci lodowisko; jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście, być może spotkamy sobowtóra JJ-a usiłującego wyrwać Katsudona. – Wyszczerzył się. Oglądanie tej dwójki nie miało prawa być nieśmieszne.

 - Twój kot mi nie pozwala – poskarżył się Beka. Było w tym sporo prawdy; Zoya bezwstydnie rozgościła się na jego kolanach.

Yuri prychnął. Jak gdyby jej nie znał… Sytuacja miała bardzo proste rozwiązanie: Yuri otworzył lodówkę i ułamek sekundy później Zoyenka przytulała głowę do jego kostek.

 - _Mru?_

 - Tak, tak; dostaniesz coś.

 - _Miau!_

 - Może trochę cierpliwości, co? Ej, co mówiliśmy sobie o łażeniu po blacie? _Hmmm_? Złaź!

 - _Miau._

 - Żadne mi tu „miau”, młoda damo!

Zombie-Otabek uśmiechnął się, wlekąc się do łazienki.

 

* * *

 

Jason właśnie miał zaprosić gdzieś Słodkiego Azjatę, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i do środka wpadły dwie osoby. Rozpoznał Yurę. Drugi chłopak wyglądał, jakby był jego ochroniarzem lub coś w tym stylu. Podbiegli do recepcji, jak gdyby nigdy nic podnieśli blat w przejściu i przykucnęli pod ladą, znikając z oczu. Słodki Azjata nawet nie mrugnął; jedynie opuścił blat z powrotem. 

 - Aniołki? – zapytał, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. – Cześć, Beka. Jak lot?

 - Męcząco – odpowiedział ochroniarz (Becca? Skrót od Rebecca?). Recepcjonista kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

 - Napijecie się czegoś?

 - Nie pogardzę butelką wody, dzięki…

 - Pewnie. – Słodki Azjata wyciągnął schowaną mini-lodówkę, otworzył ją i podał mu butelkę wody. – Yura?

 - Zgaduję, że nie dostanę tego piwa? – zapytał blondyn z nadzieją i, _łał_ , Jason nigdy by nie zgadł, że Słodki Azjata umiał przybrać wyraz twarzy Tony’ego pod tytułem „Rozczarowany Trener jest Rozczarowany”. Właściciel z kamienną twarzą podał Yurze drugą butelkę wody i z łagodniejszym już wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się w stronę Jasona.

 - A coś dla ciebie?

 - Wodę, jeśli mógłbym prosić.

 - Trzymaj. Co chciałeś powiedzieć, zanim nam przerwali?

Najwidoczniej cały wszechświat był przeciwny idei Jasona zapraszającego gdzieś Azjatę, ponieważ udało mu się powiedzieć tylko „Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś może-” gdy drzwi wejściowe znów zostały otwarte na oścież, wpuszczając do środka grupę nastolatek. „Fanki”, pomyślał Jason. Rzecz jasna, najpierw myślał, że to jego fanki (miał ich tysiące) – jednak te nawet nie rzuciły na niego okiem. Zamiast tego zebrały się wokół recepcji, szczerząc zęby do Słodkiego Azjaty.

 - Yuuri-san, jest tu może Yuratchka? – „ _Tak_! W końcu ktoś zwrócił się do niego po imieniu!”

 - Przykro mi, dziewczyny, ale Yura jest teraz zajęty. Za to jeśli chciałybyście jego autograf, zostawił wam kilka.

Ich rozczarowanie szybko zniknęło, gdy Yurisan otworzył szufladę i podał im kilka podpisanych zdjęć, na których widniał Yura w czymś, co - jak zgadywał Jason - było kostiumem łyżwiarskim. Pisnęły, przycisnęły zdjęcia do piersi, a następnie poprosiły Yurisana o autografy i selfie. Zgadzając się, właściciel lodowiska zdjął okulary, zaczesał palcami włosy do tyłu i i rzucił do kamery najbardziej zniewalający uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek było dane oglądać Jasonowi. 

_Błąd systemu: program JasonHesling.exe przestał odpowiadać._

 

* * *

  
  
 - Chodź, musisz sprawdzić nagłośnienie – powiedział Yuri do Beki, gdy byli już bezpieczni. 

Beka wyglądał na konkretnie zmęczonego, jednak ożywił się na wspomnienie o nagłośnieniu. Pomagał je rozplanować, ale był to pierwszy raz, gdy miał szansę usłyszeć coś na żywo. Kiwając głową, poszedł za Yuriem w stronę najbliższej ławki, na której blondyn usiadł pod pretekstem poprawienia sznurówek. Beka uniósł brew pytająco – ze sznurówkami Yuria wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

 - JJ – mruknął Yuri, wskazując hokeistę ruchem głowy. Beka spojrzał w jego kierunku z zainteresowaniem.

Idiota rozmawiał z Katsudonem, obracając w dłoni za plecami dwa świstki papieru… Bilety? Chciał zaprosić Katsudona na jakiś mecz hokejowy? „Jasne, powodzenia, dupku-”

 - O mój Boże. – Czy to było logo „Kings on Ice”?

 - Co? – szepnął Beka.

 - Zaprosi Katsudona na „Kings on Ice” – odpowiedział Yuri z niedowierzaniem.

 - Okej – powiedział JJ Van Helsing – do trzech razy sztuka, prawda? Cóż, chciałem zapytać… Słyszałem o takim pokazie łyżwiarskim w kwietniu. To znaczy, co prawda bilety wyprzedały się w ciągu trzech dni i są właściwie niemożliwe do zdobycia, ale widzisz; żona mojego kolegi jest wielką fanką łyżwiarstwa i pracuje w… - JJ przerwał, gdy Katsudon otworzył kolejną szufladę i podał mu trzy wejściówki dla VIP-ów z pozłacanymi brzegami.  
  
 - Mam nadzieję, że będzie im się podobać. – Katsudon uśmiechnął się. – Trzecia jest dla ciebie.

Pospiesznie wpychając własne bilety do kieszeni, klon JJ-a wydukał jakieś podziękowania.

Yuri i Beka bardzo dzielnie udawali, że nie dławili się ze śmiechu. (Nie wychodziło im.)


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Katsudon – westchnął Yuri – ludzie flirtują z tobą bez przerwy! To nie ich wina, że tego nie zauważasz, z drobnymi wyjątkami Christophe'a Daj-się-klepnąć-w-tyłek Giacomettiego i Viktora Nie-wiem-co-to-wstyd Nikiforova!

Yuri został postawiony przed wyborem: odebrać Viktora i Lilię z lotniska lub zostać i zajmować się klientami na lodowisku, a jeśli o to chodzi… ech. „Dzięki, nie skorzystam”. Robienie za taksówkę  _zawsze_ było lepszą alternatywą. Nawet, jeżeli oznaczało słuchanie narzekania Viktora na to, jak bardzo stęsknił się za mężem. Dziesięć dni. Nie widzieli się cholerne  _dziesięć dni_ , a Viktor zachowywał się, jakby była to cholerna wieczność (a przynajmniej jej połowa); nie wspominając nawet, że codziennie rozmawiali na Skype i pisali ze sobą. Yuri był niezmiernie uradowany faktem niemal zerowego ruchu na drogach. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o utknięciu w korku z usychającym z miłości Viktorem. Na szczęście Lilia szybko zmieniła temat.

Mimo wszystko gdy tylko Zamek Detroit pojawił się na horyzoncie, Yuri westchnął z ulgą. Parkując samochód zobaczył JJ-a Van Helsinga wbiegającego po schodach z czymś, co wyglądało jak dwa papierowe kubki z kawą, w dłoniach. Yuri nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. „Lepiej, żeby to było tak dobre, jak zawsze!”. Było mu troszkę przykro, że Viktor musiał popsuć hokeiście zabawę, jednak najwyższy czas, by ktoś sprowadził go na ziemię. Stanowczo.

Jedyne, czego pragnął Yuri, to wbiec po schodach i zobaczyć wielki finał, jednak jego dziadek wychował go lepiej. Najpierw otworzył drzwi Lilii i zabrał jej ciężką torbę z rzeczami, które przywiozła do studia tanecznego. Dopiero  _wtedy_ wbiegł po schodach, zostawiając resztę Viktorowi i ignorując Lilię unoszącą brew i wiodącą za nim wzrokiem. Otworzył drzwi wejściowe tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił, próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi.

 - …zawsze zajęty, więc pomyślałem, że zamiast gdzieś iść, przyniosę ci kawę. Nie wiedziałem, jaką lubisz, więc wziąłem dyniowe latte. Wszyscy lubią dynie, prawda?

„Nie, debilu”, chciał powiedzieć Yuri, „jeśli zadałbyś sobie chociaż trud wygooglowania go, wiedziałbyś, że od kawy woli herbatę i gorącą czekoladę. A, zaraz… przecież dalej nie wiesz, jak się nazywa, prawda?”

Rzecz jasna Katsudon jedynie uśmiechnął się ciepło, jak na Japończyka o podręcznikowo dobrych manierach przystało.

 - Dziękuję Jason. Bardzo miło z twojej strony.

 - Tak na przyszłość, jaką kawę lubisz? Mógłbym przynieść następnym razem…

 - Młody człowieku – Yuri nie był jedyną osobą, która podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Lilii – mógłbyś przestać tak usilnie z nim flirtować? Nawet, jeżeli nie byłby w szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim, wciąż zasługiwałby na kogoś na o wiele wyższym poziomie.

 - Lilia-sensei! Witaj w Zamku Detroit. Uch, Jason nie flirtował, był po prostu miły.

Widok twarzy JJ-a 2.0 był niesamowity. Maska, którą wiecznie się zasłaniał, pękła w ułamku sekundy, a Yuri niemal usłyszał jego myśli: „Naprawdę jest…?”, „Co zrobiłem źle!?”. Prawie mu współczuł. Prawie.

 - Katsudon – westchnął Yuri – ludzie flirtują z tobą bez przerwy! To nie ich wina, że tego nie zauważasz, z drobnymi wyjątkami Christophe'a Daj-się-klepnąć-w-tyłek Giacomettiego i Viktora Nie-wiem-co-to-wstyd Nikiforova!

 - Słyszałem swoje imię? – O wilku mowa.

 - Vitya! – Twarz Katsudona rozpromienił uśmiech, gdy pobiegł przywitać się z mężem.

  
Viktor objął Yuuriego i pocałował go. Nie był to szybki buziak z serii tych „na powitanie”; było to raczej coś sugerującego przekaz „ten człowiek jest mój i pożałujesz, jeśli się do niego zbliżysz”. Katsudon usiłował wyrazić zdziwienie, ale Viktor nie za bardzo mu na to pozwolił. „Ugh”, pomyślał Yuri. 

Cóż; Yuri uznał to za odpowiedź na swoje pytanie o to, ile słyszał Viktor. Najwyraźniej wystarczająco, by interweniować.

Lilia chrząknęła, przypominając dwójce, że nie są sami. Viktor niechętnie przesunął się i przytulił do siebie swojego męża o twarzy w kolorze pomidora, przekazując jasną wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się do Jasona, sprawiając, że ten cofnął się mimo woli. (Okej, być może nie był  _aż tak_ głupi.) 

 - Czyżbyś flirtował z moim Yuurim?

 - Nie, nie flirtował ze mną – zaprotestował Katsudon. Yuri zgadł, że jedynym z powodów, dla którego Lilia nie przewróciła oczami, był fakt że uznała to za zbyt nieeleganckie. Viktor odwrócił się do swojego męża, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy dotykał kciukiem jego policzka.

 - Mhm. Cóż, trudno go winić za dobry gust, prawda?

 - Vitya. – Katsudonowi chyba nie spodobał się fakt bycia ignorowanym. – Jason jest fanem. Wie, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.

 _Och_. Wtopa z autografem. Oczywiście; Katsudon myślał, że JJ 2.0 był jego fanem. W takim wypadku każde zaproszenie na randkę, nawet boleśnie oczywiste, byłoby przez niego odebrane jako zaproszenie do przyjacielskiego spędzenia razem czasu.  _Kuźwa_.

 - Czyżby? – Viktor mruknął, patrząc na Van Helsinga oczami przymkniętymi do połowy.

Prawie-JJ miał wystarczająco silny instynkt samozachowawczy, by kiwnąć głową.

 - W takim razie pozwól, że dam ci autograf! – Odchodząc od męża po uprzednim buziaku, Viktor pewnie podszedł do blatu recepcji i otworzył szufladę, w której trzymali podpisane zdjęcia ze wspólnych występów. Próbując wyglądać jak najmniej podejrzanie, Yuri podszedł bliżej, ciekawy, co Viktor wybierze.

 _Och_. Limitowana edycja ze zdjęciami z ich programu ślubnego, „O miłości: na Wieczność”. Oczywiście. Ciekawe, dlaczego Yuri nie był zaskoczony – Viktor wybrał najbardziej sentymentalne zdjęcie ze wszystkich, na którym odtworzyli pozę z ulubionego zdjęcia Viktora z pamiętnego bankietu. Patrzyli sobie w oczy identycznymi, zakochanymi spojrzeniami, kompletnie ogłupiali. „Sentymentalne jak diabli.”

Mimo że na zdjęciu był już podpis, Viktor odwrócił je i wziął z blatu długopis. Jak większość znanych Yuriowi Rosjan, gdy Viktor usiłował napisać coś w alfabecie romańskim, pisał jak kura pazurem (nie, żeby jego cyrylica była o wiele lepsza, gdyby kogoś to zastanawiało). Jednak tym razem zadbał o to, żeby jego wiadomość była absolutnie czytelna.

 

_WARA. OD. MOJEGO. YUURIEGO._

_Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_

 

 - Trzymaj. – Viktor uśmiechnął się słodko do hokeisty. Pozer wymamrotał ciche „dziękuję” i coś o wcześniej umówionym spotkaniu. Po raz kolejny Yuri cicho zachichotał na widok jego porażki.

 

* * *

 

JJ 2.0 był w połowie drogi do wyjścia, gdy  _prawdziwy_ JJ 1.0 wszedł do środka, czując się jak u siebie. Yuri powstrzymał się od wydania z siebie jęku. Wszechświat wyraźnie próbował dać mu do zrozumienia, że go nienawidził! Dopiero zdołał pozbyć się jednego, tylko po to, by utknąć z następnym? Dlaczego nikt nie słuchał Yuria, gdy protestował, że Leroy  _nie jest_  potrzebny w „Kings on Ice”? 

 - JJ… - syknął w ramach powitania.

 - Hej-hej! – Leroy uśmiechnął się szeroko w momencie, gdy Van Helsing odwrócił się, mówiąc „Tak?”.

Obydwaj zamarli i spojrzeli na siebie.

 - Och? Ty też nazywasz się JJ? – Leroy przekrzywił głowę wyzywająco.

Yuri uśmiechnął się. „Tak! Niech się pokłócą!”

 - Czeeekaj no chwilę, znam cię! Jesteś Jason Hesling!

„Zaraz… co?”  
  
 - Tak – potwierdził Van Helsing, nieco podniesiony na duchu przez fakt bycia rozpoznanym.

 - Ten gol przeciwko Hienom był niesamowity! Mogę zrobić z tobą selfie? To prawda, że próbujesz się dostać do Czerwonoskrzydłych? – Serio, o co chodzi Kanadyjczykom z ich obsesją na punkcie hokeju?

 - Tak, dowiem się za dwa tygodnie. Życz mi powodzenia! – Van Helsing wziął telefon Leroya i pstryknął zdjęcie, a Leroy wykrzywił palce, układając je w swoje durne dwie literki J. – Jesteś fanem  _JJ Style_? – Leroy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

 - Człowieku, jestem Jean-Jaques Leroy. Ja  _stworzyłem_   _JJ Style_!

 - Och. To moja ulubiona marka ubrań sportowych!

 - Serio? Interesowałaby cię sesja zdjęciowa ze mną?

 - Co? Jasne! Byłoby wspaniale! Czekaj, dam ci swój numer…

Yuri, zbierając szczękę z podłogi, odruchowo sięgnął po telefon i zrobił im zdjęcie.

„Beka, niechcący stworzyłem potwora!  _#WTF #BFFodPierwszegoWejrzenia #pomocy_ ”

 

* * *

  
  
Kozuki-sensei musiała wrócić do Japonii w środku semestru z powodu spraw rodzinnych. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w najbliższym czasie nie wróci. Cholera, Yuri musiał zaliczyć ten przedmiot!  
  
\- Bardzo mi przykro. Szukamy dodatkowych nauczycieli japońskiego, ale rok akademicki już się zaczął i wszyscy są zatrudnieni gdzie indziej - wyjaśnił dziekan.  
  
"Naprawdę, słyszałem już wystarczająco dużo wymówek!"  
  
\- Czy nada się jakikolwiek Japończyk? Czy musi mieć jakieś wykształcenie nauczycielskie, lub coś takiego? - dopytywał Yuri.  
  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, w tym momencie nada się ktokolwiek.  
  
Yuri wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do Katsudona.

 

* * *

  
  
\- Słuchaj, przyjaźnisz się z nauczycielem japońskiego, prawda? - Yuri spojrzał na czarnowłosego ucznia z pogardą.  
  
\- Tak, i?  
  
\- Wiesz może, czy jest gejem? -  _Co?_  
  
\- Nie twój pierdolony interes.   
  
\- Proszę? Muszę wiedzieć! - Błagał. - Będziesz mógł odpisywać moje lekcje do końca roku!  
  
\- I dlaczego tak bardzo musisz to wiedzieć? - Yuri skrzyżował ręce.  
  
\- Bo... Wiesz, też jestem gejem - szepnął koleś.  
  
Och. Yuri prawdopodobnie powinien powiedzieć mu, że Katsudon ma męża. Jednak trochę tęsknił za JJ-em 2.0 i jego rozpaczliwymi próbami podejścia Katsudona. Poza tym, nie musiałby robić zadań do końca roku.  
  
\- Jest.  
  
\- Tak! - krzyknął bezimienny koleś. - Dzięki, stary, jesteś najlepszy!  
  
Yuri usiadł w ławce i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  


* * *

 

KONIEC

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
CIEKAWOSTKI:  
  
Do Yuria zagadał menager Białych Tygrysów Detroit, który poznał go z mnóstwa plakatów, które zbierała jego czternastoletnia córka. Mężczyzna praktycznie błagał Yuria, żeby pozwolił przyjść jego córce i kilku jej znajomym na trening, a także był gotowy zaoferować coraz to większe sumy pieniędzy i przysług jeśli zgodziłby się pójść z nią na kolację. Yuri chciał mu odmówić, ponieważ żadna suma pieniędzy nie była warta tortur, jakimi byłaby ustawiona randka z grupą czternastoletnich Aniołków, ale Beka przekonał go, żeby trochę pomyślał. Menager Białych Tygrysów Detroit był gotów zrobić wszystko, jeśli Yuri by się zgodził. Skojarzenie faktów zajęło mu aż pięć sekund, ale po tym czasie pomysł ustawionej randki z małolatą nie wydawał się aż tak ciężki do zniesienia.  


* * *

  
  
Tony'ego nie cieszył fakt utraty najlepszego napastnika w drużynie. Nawet, jeśli owy napastnik nazywał się Jason Jonathan Hesling, który przyprawił Tony'emu więcej siwych włosów niż wszyscy pozostali członkowie drużyny razem wzięci. Jednak mimo, że jego ego było rozmiarów planety, Jason naprawdę był utalentowanym graczem. Tony życzył mu dobrze. Zasługiwał na wielki sukces. Nawet, jeśli znaczyło to, że Tony musiał wymyślić, jak  ~~Białe Tygrysy~~  Smilodony Detroit miały poradzić sobie bez niego. Potrzebował czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do nowej nazwy. Z westchnieniem wziął kawałek mango z tajemniczego koszyka owoców. Prawdopodobnie jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany fan zostawił go dla niego na ławce. Był podpisany "Dla Trenera Tony'ego". Cóż, nie miał pojęcia kto ani dlaczego, ale miło było zostać choć raz docenionym.  


* * *

  
  
Jason zamierzał nie iść na pokaz łyżwiarski, ale dowiedział się, że  ~~Yuuri~~  JJ będzie brał w nim udział i chciał zobaczyć  ~~Słodkiego Azjatę~~ nowego znajomego na łyżwach. Poza tym, miał pięć biletów, w tym trzy z nich dla VIPów. Dał dwie wejściówki Willowi i Heidi (przez którą niemal ogłuchnął), a pozostałe dwie wystawił na licytację na eBay-u. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, co w łyżwiarstwie było tak wspaniałego, że ludzie chcieli zapłacić tyle pieniędzy za bilet. Nie rozumiał do czasu, gdy sam zobaczył pokaz. Wrócił do domu z nowo odnalezionym szacunkiem dla łyżwiarzy figurowych i gorzką świadomością, że nigdy nie miałby szans na zdobycie serca Yuuriego Katsuki-Nikiforova.   
  
Szybko pocieszył się faktem, że dostał się do Czerwonoskrzydłych. Oraz podbiciem internetu sesją "Podwójny JJ!". Najwyższy czas dla niego na pobicie rekordów w świecie hokejowym...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam, że dodaję rozdział po tak długiej przerwie! Rozdział był skończony, ale dość długo czekał na korektę... Jutro postaram się skończyć ostatni (bonusowy - rozdział piąty z punktu widzenia JJ-a) rozdział, więc powinien pojawić się za kilka dni (to już zależy od mojej dziewczyny, której bym chciała bardzo podziękować za poświęcanie czasu na wyłapywanie moich neogramatyzmów i odzyskiwanie pożartych literek <3).
> 
> Jak zwykle, chętnie przyjmę wszystkie komentarze o ewentualnych błędach :D


	6. Rozdział dodatkowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dodatkowy - punkt widzenia Jasona w ostatnim rozdziale oraz taniec późną nocą.

Jason był w dobrym humorze. Bez żadnego konkretnego powodu; był po prostu piękny dzień. I w końcu miał czas kupić kawę Słodkiemu Azjacie. (Nie, nie nazywał się Yurisan. Nie wedlug Google. Cholera, ile on miał ksywek?) Biedak pracował ciężko niemal codziennie i często zostawał do późna, więc nic dziwnego, że nie miał czasu wyjść razem na kawę. Ale, jak mówią, jeśli góra nie przyjdzie do Jasona... Cóż, Jason zdecudował przejąć inicjatywę i przyjść do góry. Lub w tym przypadku, do uroczego właściciela góry. Ofiarując podarunek w postaci kawy na wynos. Spędził co najmniej pięć minut zastanawiając się, jaki smak wybrać, ale ponieważ sześć osób przed nim zamówiło dyniowe latte, Jason uznał, że jeśli coś było popularne – musiało być dobre. Zresztą, sam chciał je wziąć dla siebie. Ostatecznie nie musiał nawet płacić, bo ekspedientka rozpoznała go i zaproponowała, że dostanie je za darmo w zamian za dodanie na Instagramie selfie przed kawiarnią; oto zalety bycia sławnym.  
  
Droga na lodowisko była spokojna. Pogwizdując wesołą melodię (nawet, jeśli fałszował, nikt nie mógł go słyszeć), zamknął samochód i wbiegł po schodach do Zamku. Miał drobny problem z otworzeniem drzwi trzymając kawę w obu dłoniach, ale udało mu się umieścić drugi kubek między jego ramieniem a tułowiem, uwalniając jedną rękę.  
  
Słodki Azjata, jak zwykle siedząc w recepcji, był pochłonięty lekturą. Wspaniale, książki były świetnym tematem do rozmowy! Ciekawy co Azjata czytał, Jason podszedł bliżej i mrugnął ze zdziwieniem. To zdecydowanie nie był angielski. To nie był nawet alfabet romański! Ale nie wyglądał też na żaden język azjatycki - na tyle, na ile wiedział Jason, nie będąc ekspertem w tej sprawie...  
  
\- Och, Jason, witaj! - Słodki Azjata uśmiechnął się do niego. Wyglądał tak uroczo, gdy się uśmiechał!  
  
\- Hej. - Jason odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Czy to... rosyjski? - Wskazał na książkę, którą trzymał Słodki Azjata.   
  
\- Tak. Próbuję się trochę poduczyć, a to tłumaczenie mojej ulubionej książki. Pomaga się zorientować, o co ogólnie chodzi.  
  
\- Łał. - Jason był pod sporym wrażeniem. – Ile znasz języków?  
  
\- Biegle mówię tylko po japońsku i angielsku. Rozumiem tajski i rosyjski, ale mam spory problem z czytaniem i wymową. Znam też trochę podstaw francuskiego, głównie dzięki baletowi.  
  
O-okej, _teraz_ Jason był pod sporym wrażeniem. Poczuł się trochę źle, znając tylko angielski. Może powinien przypomnieć sobie nieco hiszpańskiego z czasów liceum? (Zapamiętać: Słodki Azjata był prawdopodobnie Japończykiem. Wygoogluj wszystkich możliwych "japońskich łyżwiarzy figurowych", aż dowiesz się, jak się nazywa!)  
  
\- Robi wrażenie! - powiedział Jason gestykulując nieświadomie, co przypomniało mu, że wciąż trzymał kawę. - A, no tak. To dla ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś zawsze zajęty, więc pomyślałem, że zamiast gdzieś iść, przyniosę ci kawę. Nie wiedziałem, jaką lubisz, więc wziąłem dyniowe latte. Wszyscy lubią dynie, prawda? - Słodki Azjata odwdzięczył się słodkim uśmiechem.  
  
\- Dziękuję, Jason. Bardzo miło z twojej strony. - "Tak! Lubi ją!"  
  
\- Tak na przyszłość, jaką kawę lubisz? Mógłbym przynieść następnym razem...  
  
\- Młody człowieku - Jason wzdrygnął się na nagły dźwięk głosu nieznanej mu zastraszającej matrony – mógłbyś przestać tak usilnie z nim flirtować? - Spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, zatrzymując się obok Yury. - Nawet, jeżeli _nie_ byłby w szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim, wciąż zasługiwałby na kogoś na o wiele wyższym poziomie.  
  
_W związku małżeńskim_? Ale- ale... Nosił pierścionek na prawej dłoni! Czyli tylko dla ozdoby! Nawet Will tak powiedział! I skoro był w związku, dlaczego nie powiedział tego wcześniej Jasonowi?  
  
\- Lilia-sensei! Witaj w Zamku Detroit. Uch, Jason nie flirtował, był po prostu miły.  
  
Jason poczuł, jak jego niezłomna pewność siebie zaczęła się chwiać. Czy to on wyszedł z wprawy, czy może to Słodki Azjata był _aż tak_ tępy?  
  
\- Katsudon - westchnął Yura, - ludzie flirtują z tobą bez przerwy! To nie ich wina, że tego nie zauważasz, z drobnymi wyjątkami Christophe'a Daj-się-klepnąć-w-tyłek Giacomettiego i Viktora Nie-wiem-co-to-wstyd Nikoforova!  
  
Och. Jason posłał Yurze mentalne "dzięki" za powiedzienie tego. Najwidoczniej Słodki Azjata faktycznie _był_ tak tępy.  
  
\- Słyszałem swoje imię?  
  
Jason poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka. Mężczyzna, który się odezwał był... "zniewalający" nie było nawet w połowie właściwym słowem do opisania go. Wysoki, szczupły, ze srebrzystymi włosami i czarującymi, błękitnymi oczami, ubrany jak model... Łał. Po prostu łał. (Część Jasona, która nie była zajęta zachwycaniem się nim, zastanawiała się, czy był to Daj-się-klepnąć-w-tyłek czy Nie-wiem-co-to-wstyd.)  
  
\- Vitya! - Twarz Słodkiego Azjaty rozbłysła, gdy zobaczył nowoprzybyłego.  
  
"Vitya"? To jakieś rosyjskie powitanie? Czy może japońskie? Nie brzmiało zbytnio na japońskie...  
  
Srebrzystowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechając się rozłożył ramiona gdy recepcjonista podbiegł go przywitać. Jednak zamiast zwyczajnie go objąć, model go pocałował. Po czym ową czynność kontynuował. Ups. Najwyraźniej to był Mąż. Oceniając po niewerbalnej wiadomości którą przekazywał za pomocą odbywającej się scenki, nie był zbyt szczęśliwy na widok Jasona. _Kurwa_.  
  
Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Mąż uśmiechnął się do Jasona przybierając wyraz twarzy kogoś, kogo nie chciałoby się spotkać w ciemnej alejce. Był to słodki jak miód uśmiech drapieżnika i Jason nie wstydziłby się przyznać, że wzdrygnął się na jego widok.  
  
\- Czyżbyś flirtował z moim Yuurim?  
  
\- Nie, nie flirtował ze mną - zaprotestował Słodki Azjata; niech on i jego naiwne serce będą błogosławione.  
  
Mąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Prawdopodobnie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi flirtujących z jego niczego nieświadomą drugą połówką.  
  
\- Mhm. Cóż, trudno go winić za dobry gust, prawda?  
  
Tak, _zdecydowanie_ przyzwyczajony do ludzi flirtujących z jego niczego nieświadomą drugą połówką.  
  
\- Vitya. Jason jest fanem. Wie, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.   
  
...  
  
No tak, prawdopodobnie to byłaby jedna z pierwszych informacji które Jason by znalazł, gdyby udało mu się go wygooglować. Hej - nie, żeby nie próbował! To nie była wina Jasona że nikt nie wysilił się, by nazwać Słodkiego Azjatę po imieniu! Najpierw Catsdon, później Yurisan... I jak nazwał go Mąż? Yuri? To brzmiało jak zdrobnienie od Yurisan!  
  
\- Czyżby? - Mąż przymknął oczy, patrząc podejrzliwie na Jasona. Jason kiwnął głową, przełykając gulę. Prawdopodobnie nie był zbyt przekonujący. - W takim wypadku, pozwól, że dam ci autograf!  
  
Więc Mąż też był łyżwiarzem? Jason starał się nie ujawniać swojego zaskoczenia, przyklejając na twarz uśmiech. _Oczywiście_ , że Jason był fanem. _Pewnie_ , że wiedział, że są małżeństwem. I pewnie, że miał pojęcie, _kim_ był Mąż! Oczywiście, że chciał autograf od Męża!  
  
\- Trzymaj. - Mąż podał mu podpisaną pocztówkę.  
  
Szybki rzut okiem wystarczał by przekonać się, że: a) tak, Mąż również był łyżwiarzem figurowym, b) on i Słodki Azjata byli w sobie kompletnie zakochani, i c) Mąż nazywał się Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, a Jason z pewnością zastosuje się do jego ostrzeżenia, by trzymać się z daleka od Słodkiego Azjaty (który najwyraźniej miał na imię Yuuri).  
  
\- Dziękuję! Cóż, jestem umówiony na spotkanie, więc lepiej będę się zbierał. Miło było cię poznać, Viktor. - Prawdopodobnie nie brzmiało to szczerze, ale Jason nie potrafił się bardziej postarać. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej stamtąd pójść!  
  
Kiwnął przyjacielsko głową w kierunku Yuuriego, Yury i Strasznej Pani, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. I wpadając na kogoś, kto wszedł do środka w tej samej chwili.  
  
\- JJ… - usłyszał syk Yury.  
  
Tylko niektórzy znajomi Jasona zwracali się do niego JJ. Skąd Yura to wiedział? Odwrócił się i powiedział "Tak?", ale Yura zwracał się do nowo przybyłego. Czyżby ten też nazywał się JJ?  
  
\- Och? Ty też nazywasz się JJ? - Wyglądało na to, że jego imiennik potrafił czytać w myślach. Zanim Jason zdążył odpowiedzieć, drugi JJ otworzył szeroko oczy, uświadamiając coś sobie. - Czeeekaj no chwilę, znam cię! Jesteś Jason Hesling!  
  
\- Tak. - Jason kiwnął głową. Lubił być rozpoznawany.  
  
\- Ten gol przeciwko Hienom był niesamowity! - Prawda, Jason był całkiem dumny, ze swojego bezpośredniego przyczynienia się do zwycięstwa drużyny. - Mogę zrobić z tobą selfie? To prawda, że próbujesz się dostać do Czerwonoskrzydłych?  
  
\- Tak, dowiem się za dwa tygodnie. Życz mi powodzenia! - Biorąc telefon fana Jason pstryknął zdjęcie, podczas gdy on wykrzywił palce, układając je w dwie literki J. Jason rozpoznał to jako gest popularny wśród modeli JJ Style. - Jesteś fanem _JJ Style_? - Jego imiennik spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- Człowieku, jestem Jean-Jaques Leroy. Ja _stworzyłem JJ Style_!  
  
\- Och. To moja ulubiona marka ubrań sportowych! - Prawda. Porządne materiały, ciekawy desing i dobre dopasowanie.  
  
\- Serio? Interesowałaby cię sesja zdjęciowa ze mną?  
  
\- Co? Jasne! Byłoby wspaniale! Czekaj, dam ci swój numer...  
  
Jean-Jacques, lub - jak wolał być nazywany - JJ, był bardzo w porządku. Jason nie spodziewał się, że opuści Zamek z nowym znajomym... Sprawiło to, że ból bycia odrzuconym stał się o wiele bardziej do zniesienia.  
  
***  
  
Will klął pod nosem przez całą drogę do Zamku Detroit. „Niech będzie otwarte. Proszę, niech będzie otwarte... cholera!” Znak na drzwiach głosił, że lodowisko było zamknięte. Jednak światła wciąż były włączone... Może ktoś ciągle był w środku? Licząc na szczęście, Will złapał za klamkę. Otwarte.  
  
\- Halo? Dobry wieczór! - zawołał, nie zważając, że było za późno, by mówić o wieczorze. Jego słowa rozeszły się echem w pustej przestrzeni. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Wzdychając, Will poszedł do szatni. Na szczęście była otwarta. Znalazł swoją szafkę i spojrzał do środka z drżącym sercem. Była pusta. „Kurwa!”   
  
„Okej, nie panikuj. Może ktoś znalazł jego telefon i oddał pracownikowi. Jasne, bardzo prawdopodobne.” Ale wciąż... Mógł sprawdzić w jeszcze jednym miejscu. Will pamiętał dokładnie, że miał telefon ze sobą podczas treningu. Mógł go zostawić na widowni. Nie ważąc się mieć nadziei, powlókł się w stronę lodowiska.  
  
Słyszał jakąś cichą muzykę i skrzypienie ostrzy na lodzie. Lodowisko było oświetlone jedynie przez blade światła ewakuacyjne. Crush Jasona z recepcji przemieszczał się na lodzie, tańcząc wokoło. Wyglądał na zamkniętego we własnym świecie. Will nie chciał mu przeszkadzać; wolał najpierw poszukać sam.  
  
Jest! Jego ukochany telefon leżał na ziemi! „Dzięki ci, o, siło wyższa!” Will czuł się bez niego jak bez ręki! Ekran nie wydawał się bardziej popękany niż wcześniej, a bateria była wyczerpana, jednak było to do przewidzenia. Wzdychając z ulgą, usiadł na ławce uspokojony. Jego oczy powędrowały w stronę tańczącego pracownika. Cholera, gość był dobry. Wręcz wspaniały, i to nawet bez jakichkolwiek pokazowych skoków!  
  
Will nie zauważył drugiego mężczyzny na lodowisko do czasu, aż ten wskoczył na lód niczym drapieżnik, gdy recepcjonista zastygnął w pozie kończącej występ; wygodnie odwrócony w innym kierunku. Srebrzystowłosy mężczyzna rzucił się na łyżwiarza, oplatając ramiona wokół talii pracownika i kręcąc się razem z nim, zaskakując tym Azjatę. Will spiął się, gotowy pobiec na ratunek recepcjoniście, ale czarnowłosy zaśmiał się i rozluźnił, gdy jego napastnik pocałował go w szyję.  
  
\- Vitya!  
  
„To rosyjskie zdrobnienie imienia Viktor, tak?”  
  
\- Yuuri - zamruczał mężczyzna mianowany Viktorem, sprawiając, że jego słowa brzmiały zarówno jak powitanie, jak i czułe zdrobnienie.  
  
Yuuri obrócił się w jego ramionach i przechylił głowę, bez słowa prosząc o pocałunek. Viktor, którego nie trzeba było długo przekonywać, pocałował go bez pośpiechu. (Rany, jeśli Jay myśli, że mógł z tym konkurować, zdecydowanie się zdziwi!) Cholera, kiedy Will ostatnio pocałował Heidi w ten sposób? Musiał to nadrobić, gdy tylko wróci do domu! Hokeista czuł się, jakby przeszkadzał w czymś bardzo intymnym, jednak był zbyt zahipnotyzowany, by odwrócić wzrok.  
  
Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Yuuri oplótł ramiona wokół szyi Viktora i Rosjanin (?) zaczął prowadzić go do tańca do cichej muzyki grającej w tle. Było dość oczywiste, że robili tak wcześniej. Jeżeli Will spróbowałby czegoś takiego z Heidi, ich kończyny dość szybko by się ze sobą poplątały, co - biorąc pod uwagę ostrza łyżew - nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze. Czy ci dwaj udzielali może lekcji? Will zapisałby się na nie tu i teraz! W międzyczasie z chęcią ich obserwował, próbując pojąć, jak to robili. Szkoda, że jego telefon się rozładował; z chęcią by ich nagrał.  
  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Yuuri. Zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to tak, jakby narzekał. - Powinieneś trochę odespać - zganił go w miły sposób.  
  
\- Szukałem mojego serca - odpowiedział Viktor bez zająknięcia.  
  
\- Twojego serca?  
  
\- Mhm. Widzisz, gdy moje serce jest na lodowisku, często zapomina o czasie. Miało wrócić do domu ponad godzinę temu. Zacząłem czuć się samotny - dąsał Viktor.  
  
\- Oj, już jest tak późno? Przepraszam.  
  
Srebrzystowłosy mężczyzna jedynie go pocałował, zapewniając, że wszystko w porządku. Tańczyli wkoło, przyspieszając wraz z muzyką i obracając się, gdy osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny. Yuuri pod koniec piosenki przechylił się głęboko, przytrzymywany przez Viktora. Wielkie nieba, to było piękne! Will postanowił zapamiętać, że spróbuje odtworzyć te same ruchy z Heidi. (Na suchym lądzie, jeśli można prosić.)  
  
Wyglądało na to, że była to ostatnia piosenka na playliście, gdyż lodowisko ogarnęła cisza.  
  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wyznał Yuuri, wciąż w ramionach Viktora, ufając, że ten go nie upuści. Viktor podniósł go i pocałował.  
  
\- Ja tęskniłem bardziej.  
  
\- Nie, to ja tęskniłem bardziej - zaprotestował Yuuri.  
  
\- Yuuri… - zaskomlał Viktor. Yuuri zaśmiał się, odpychając go figlarnie i oddalił się w gąszczu zawiłych kroków, kończąc piruetem.  
  
Śmiejąc się, Viktor podążył za nim, odtwarzając jego ruchy co do joty, wraz z piruetem zbliżając się do Yuuriego. Zaczęli tańczyć w rytm melodii słyszanej tylko przez nich. To było piękne. Poruszali się w idealnej harmonii, idealnie ze sobą zestrojeni. Will nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Ludzie prawdopodobnie płacili duże pieniądze za możliwość oglądania czegoś takiego.  
  
Zatrzymali się na bezdźwięczny sygnał, obejmując się. Viktor wtulił się w policzek Yuuriego.  
  
\- Vitya! Jestem spocony i śmierdzę!  
  
Viktor zanucił coś niskim głosem, zanurzając twarz we włosach Yuuriego.  
  
\- Pozwolę sobie się nie zgodzić. Pachniesz niebiańsko. Ale - zaczął całować szyję Yuuriego, - jeśli chcesz, żebym umył ci plecy, chętnie dołączę do ciebie pod prysznicem.  
  
Iiii to był sygnał dla Willa by wyjść, dopóki był niezauważony. Gdy tylko wróci do domu, pocałuje Heidi w _ten_ sposób, naładuje telefon i da znać Jayowi, że kompletnie nie ma szans. Może jeśli Jay będzie utrzymywać, że nikt się mu nie oprze, będą mogli się założyć... Will uśmiechnął się. To dopiero byłaby łatwa wygrana!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiii oto moje pierwsze tłumaczenie dobiegło końca! Przepraszam, że z ostatnim rozdziałem zwlekałam tak długo; miałam bardzo niewiele czasu w zeszłym tygodniu (nie, żebym liczyła, że się to zmieni... ale po co komu sen!). Niesamowicie miło tłumaczyło mi się to opowiadanie i cieszę się, że udało mi się doprowadzić je do końca w stosunkowo niedługim czasie <3
> 
> Ze względu, że po skończeniu tłumaczenia go chciałam wrzucić ostatni rozdział jak najszybciej, nie była w nim zrobiona korekta (czy to wyrażenie w ogóle jest poprawne?) (nie uwzględniając mojej własnej korekty, bo przeczytałam całość kilka razy w poszukiwaniu błędów). Jednak w razie jakichś błędów postaram się je jak najszybciej poprawić :)
> 
> W czasie mojego tłumaczenia autor dodał również historię poboczną, którą prawdopodobnie również przetłumaczę - jeśli czas pozwoli i autor się zgodzi. Zaczynam też pracę nad inną serią (tym razem jest to tłumaczenie z polskiego na angielski i planuję je zrobić w formie komiksu), ale na razie nie powiem co to. Bo nie :D

**Author's Note:**

> (Notka od tłumaczki)
> 
> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie tak długiego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że nie poszło mi źle - w razie jakichkolwiek błędów, możecie dać mi znać w komentarzach :D


End file.
